


Pride

by Avarantis



Series: Seven Deadly Sins [2]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 12:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14080524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avarantis/pseuds/Avarantis
Summary: Dramatis PersonaeSaeros,who still dies (cruel me)Turin,implied





	Pride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClementineStarling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClementineStarling/gifts).



> **Dramatis Personae**
> 
>  
> 
>  **Saeros,** who still dies (cruel me)  
>  **Turin,** implied

**Pride**

The spate of sneer carved deep hollows at the edge of my smiles and the happiness it once held tumbled down the high edge of change.  
Maybe I knew. But it first reached my unenlighted mind the day mortality buckled my belt and smacked the girdle of my fate.

He first tripped over me like a dull disfigurement on the wooden floor, shaking fingers from the coldness of the cursed forest, breath still heavy from fleeing the everlasting gloom.  
Easy to hurt, easier to crush and I missed its flickering sparkle of rebellion behind the impervious curtains of ignorance.

How could I have known that he would later use them as a cloak for hiding his own stupidity?

Ripping away my pride piece after piercing piece the hidious lost his mask of insecurity and revealed the crumbeling mimic of superiority.

Naked I lamented before him.  
His cursed heart chiseled cruel lips that parted for only one word and with the sound of shattering peace he dropped my fates tune: „Run.“  
But you can not run when the burden of a sudden fall weights your steps. And I fell into my doom.

The rising tide of death clenches my broken neck and it performs the wondrous art of handing me what I thought could never reach the dusty parts of my misty mind. The frozen hands of mortality.


End file.
